So It Begins
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: Basically this is about Cuddy's cleavage. And how much she likes House liking it.


_An: We all know Cuddy wears what she wears for House, and no one else, this is a look on how that got started. I know I should've been working on something else but...(clears throat). This has been on my mind for awhile. Um, enjoy._

"Noooo..." She groaned. Cuddy was looking in her temporary closet. Her house was being fumigated, so she was staying in a hotel. She didn't pay much attention when she threw outfits into her suitcase (except for her shoes of course), and when she saw a color she liked, she grabbed the article of clothing, and threw it into her bag. The next morning when she was looking for something to wear to work, she picked up the shirt and chuckled, "I can't wear this to work," but she didn't worry, because she packed an extra top. The back up top, was now stained, and dry clean only, with the dry cleaners not opening until nine. So, here she was, staring at a _very_ low v-neck.

Cuddy walked through the lobby, and to the clinic to get to her office. She sort of felt naked with this top on. Of course, no one saw that she was uncomfortable, but it was weird to have to snap one of her doctor's attention back to her face when he zoned out while making the same damn complaint about parking spaces that he made every month, while he looked somewhere a little lower than her face. She just wanted to go to her office, and be left alone until she could go home and change.

She pushed open the clinic door, and stopped to sign a file a nurse gave to her. It wasn't that she was embarrassed, she just had never worn a shirt to work that almost showed her bra, and probably would if she bent over, and she just didn't like showing so much...especially to rich jerks that thought because they were giving her hospital money, that they could stare blatantly at her chest.

She smiled and handed the clipboard back to the nurse, and turned to her office, ignoring the boy sitting in the clinic, staring at her chest with his mouth in a slight "o". She smiled pleasantly to her assistant, then walked into her office. She hadn't got more than halfway into the room before she heard, "Dr. House, please!"

Cuddy groaned, closing her eye briefly and asking God why, and turned around. House pushed open the door with his cane, holding the door open until he was fully in the room. He stopped two or three feet away from her, his eyes going to her chest, before returning to her face with a small, pleased smile, "So, I heard your meeting with Dr. Katz went well. That meeting will probably stop him from scheduling another one next month."

She glared at him, "What do you what House?"

He held up his right hand, his cane still in his left, to show her a file. "Need your sign off Boss. You tend to get pissy if I do dangerous things without your say so," he shrugged and handed her the file.

She rolled her eyes and took it from him, walking to her desk. She opened the file on her desk, and bent over slightly to read it. She had been dreading seeing House all day, he was bad enough when she had a normal neckline, so she knew he was going to relish this, but now, he didn't seem any different. "You want to shock her brain?" She half asked, half stated.

"I wanna see which part's broken," she jumped slightly, hearing him much closer than she thought.

"Ah, yes. Why didn't you just open with that?" She asked sarcastically. "It would have saved us all a lot of time," she straightened up, and saw him checking out her ass.

He looked away from her well formed ass. "Really?" He asked in mock excitement. "Darn, I wish I woulda know. So I can just go ahead and tell the surgeons to shine up their good hacksaws?" She rolled her eyes. He sighed, "If I can find out what's broken, I can take it out, and make her better, she'll be better twice thanks to me. You usually like when I do stuff like that." She sighed. She sighed, and _that's _when he knew he had her.

"Get sign off from her parents, then alright." She leaned back over her desk and signed the form. She turned around and handed the file back to him. He accepted it with a nod, and turned to leave her office. "Who are you going to get to do it?" She asked curiously.

He stopped when he got to the door and looked at her, "Kapur owes me, I'll just count it as him paying up for a bet." He turned around and opened the door to leave, Cuddy rolling her eyes and thinking sarcastically, _Perfect_. "Oh," he stopped walking and turned around, still half way in her office, "and Cuddy." She looked at his smile with a not so good feeling, "Love the top." He smirked and left. She looked at her closed door for awhile, feeling completely different than she had all day. Maybe she should get more shirts like this.


End file.
